A Whole Other World
by Kuroki Katsumi
Summary: Madoka Kimura was the only one able to enter the twins' world in middle school. When her vocal talent was discovered and she had to leave them, the twins were heartbroken. How will they react now that she's back for her first year of high school? R&R!


**A Whole Other World**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Madoka Kimura was the first person to enter the twins' world back in middle school. When her vocal talent was discovered and she had to leave them, the twins were heartbroken. How will they react now that she's back for her first year of high school?<strong>

**Pairing(s): HikaruxOCxKaoru**

**Disclaimer: I am only going to say this once. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, and never will. I do not use any of the songs used in this story either. All credits go to the original owners/creators.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue~<strong>_

_"I stare at my reflection in the mirror,_

_ Why am I doing this to myself?_

_Losing my mind on a tiny error,_

_I nearly left the real me on the shelf…_

'_No, no, no, no, no…'"_

_A young girl of fourteen stopped playing her acoustic guitar as she allowed her voice to fade. The two identical boys sitting across from her clapped their hands appreciatively._

"_Wow, you're really good, Madoka-chan!" They exclaimed in unison, smiling brightly at the girl, apparently named Madoka._

_She smiled back at them. "Thanks, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun," Madoka pushed her bangs out of her eyes only to have them return a second later, stubbornly. "But it's not even done yet."_

"_Who cares? It's still awesome." The twins pointed out._

_The girl laughed. "You guys are so nice."_

"_Only to you," They replied, which made the laughter stop. "You're special to us, Madoka-chan."_

_Madoka looked back and forth between the aburn-haired twins, seeing the sincerity in their gazes, and smiled gently. Leaning over and hugging the boys, she whispered, "Thanks, Hikaru, Kaoru. You're the best friends a girl could ask for."_

_That day, when Madoka went home, her father seemed especially happy._

"_What's up, dad? You seem surprisingly happy…"_

_In truth, the Kimura family wasn't one of great wealth – in fact; they were what rich people called 'commoners'. Hikaru and Kaoru were an exception, of course, and they were also the only ones she had trusted at the middle school sector of Ouran with the secret of her musical scholarship. Her father often was in others' debt, as he had trouble paying off the bills._

"_I have great news, sweetie!" Her father exclaimed, holding up a letter._

"…_The electricity bill is lower is lower this month…?"_

"_No, but good guess," The man held the letter out to his daughter, who took it hesitantly. "Remember that friend of mine from high school, Taro Ito?"_

"_Uh huh," Madoka replied absentmindedly as she began to read the letter._

"_Well, it seems he's become a talent scout! And when he remembered that winter concert you took part in at the age of eight, he recommended making you a professional singer to his superiors! He sent them a video of your performance, and they were impressed! Isn't that great!"_

"…_I don't get what the big deal is… So what if some random guy likes my voice?"_

"_Hunny, you're going to become a professional singer now. You can finally have the life I wanted for you!"_

_Madoka looked up at her father. "You wanted me to be famous?"_

_The elder Kimura squatted down in front of his only child and grasped her shoulders gently. "Not necessarily, but I've always wanted for you to live a life without worry. If you become famous, think of how much money our family will get – we'll never have to worry about bills again!"_

_Madoka chewed on her lip, unsure of what to say. Ever since her mother – the main source of income their family had had – died in a plane crash when she was ten (another thing about her that no one at Ouran but Hikaru and Kaoru knew), the Kimura's had been struggling immensely to keep from losing their home. Her father was barely able to pay the bills now – what would happen when she got older? She had always convinced herself that they'd be fine, but now she was smarter._

"_I'll do it."_

"_Oh, my little girl!" Her father hugged her tightly. "I'm so proud of you! Taro will be coming in a week, so that you have enough time to pack while I pull you out of school."_

"_Wait, what?" Madoka exclaimed. "You're pulling me out of school?"_

"_I have to, sweetie. You'll be gone for a long time… If the company Taro works for is pleased with your minor performances, then you'll go on a small tour to let the world know who you are."_

"…_Oh…" The girl swallowed the lump in her throat. She'd have to leave Hikaru and Kaoru… "Will I ever come back?"_

"_Of course! You'll only be gone for a year or two, back in time for me to enrol you into Ouran's high school."_

"…_O-Okay… I'm going to tell Hikaru a-and Kaoru." The fourteen year old bolted from the house, and ran to her friends' house to tell them the 'good' news._

"_You're leaving?"_

"_Y-Yeah…"_

"_When?"_

"_In a w-week…"_

"_And you're going to become a professional singer?"_

_Madoka nodded, blinking to try not to cry. Hikaru and Kaoru's faces fell, but they wrapped their friend in a tight embrace none the less._

"_We're going to miss you, and we're sad that you have to leave, but…" Kaoru started._

"_You can bet that we're not going to stop you from becoming famous." Hikaru continued._

_The two brothers finished in unison, "We're going to be cheering you on the entire time." They pulled back slightly. "Besides, you're coming back – and you'll be going to the same high school as us. We'll just have to wait a while, is all."_

_Madoka grabbed the brothers and pulled them back into a hug, mumbling, "I don't know what I did to deserve you two as friends… You're too good for me…"_

_A little over a month after Madoka left, a new student came to Ouran Middle School. He was a year older than Hikaru and Kaoru, in his last year of middle school, but repeatedly came up to the twins, trying to befriend them. He had blonde hair, and blue-violet eyes._

_Apparently, his name was Tamaki Suoh._

"_That Suoh kid, who does he think he is?" Hikaru snorted. "Why would he think we'd want to hang out with him?"_

"_Maybe we're judging him too harshly, Hikaru…" Kaoru muttered thoughtfully. "After all, we used to wonder the same thing about Madoka when she first came here."_

"_W-Well… She's different!"_

"_I know, but who's to say our thoughts on Tamaki won't change in the future?"_

_Before the elder twin could reply, someone shouted their names._

"_HIKARU-SAN! KAORU-SAN!"_

"_Speak of the devil." The brother muttered, crossing their arms as Tamaki ran up to them. "What do you want?"_

"_I want you two to consider what I'm about to say."_

"…_We're waiting."_

_The blonde beamed. "I want you two to join my club. Next year, at Ouran Academy, I'm going to create a Host Club with my friend – Kyoya Ootori. I want you two to be hosts too!"_

"_Hosts?" Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances, both remembering the conversation they had had with Madoka before she had left for her plane with Taro Ito._

'_Promise me you'll at least try to make friends with some other people – I don't want you two to get lonely while I'm away!'_

'_What are you, are mother? We won't be alone – we have each other.'_

'_Please, promise me, Hikaru, Kaoru.'_

'…_Fine. But only for you.'_

_The brothers shrugged. "I guess we'll join."_

"_Hooray! I can't wait to tell Kyoya!" Tamaki exclaimed happily, spinning around a few times before stopping so that he was facing the auburn-haired boys again. "Right then – next year, first day of school. After classes, come straight to Ouran Academy's third music room, got it?"_

"_Whatever."_

"_I'll see you two tomorrow then! Bye Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I know, that's not how it went in the anime/manga. Too bad, I don't follow the plot.**

**Review? (:**


End file.
